I Barely Knew, and Now I Do
by KakashiSauce
Summary: Kakashi and Yamato are working hard training Naruto. Yamato would disagree with how 'hard' Kakashi is working, but that's normal. Their history together fuels the interactions between them, but its possible that isn't what they really want. (Eventual KakaYama (Kakashi Tenzou). Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Tenzou sighed dramatically and rubbed his aching temples.

"Kakashi-sempai. I CAN'T do that."

His ex-captain merely waved his opinion off, as if he knew nothing of his own physical capacities.

"Come on, Tenz-"

"-YAMATO."

Sigh. "Yamato. You'll be doing me a big favour."

"If I had a dollar for every favour I did for you..."

"You would really only have, what...fifty dollars? What's fifty dollars?"

"Senpai..."

Kakashi slung a casual arm around Tenzou's shoulders and stared into his slightly embarrassed eyes with a seriousness that did not suit the situation.

"Look. I realize I often ask a lot from you-"

Tenzou shot him an incredulous look.

"-But it's because I trust you. There aren't many people in this village as capable and dependable as you, Ten-err. Yamato."

Tenzou felt himself, very frustratingly, begin to melt slightly into Kakashi's familiar embrace. As annoying as it was, Kakashi's compliments meant a lot to him. His captain had been a big part of his growth as a shinobi and he had never forgotten it. Whenever Kakashi began to annoy him, he would always be taken back to a time in ANBU when he'd been so impressed by his senpai's leadership and skills that he forgot why he was angry in the first place. It was like he was under some kind of crazy star struck genjutsu.

"Senpai –I KNOW you're only saying that so I'll do what you want."

Kakashi's eye smile beamed at him happily.

"That doesn't mean it isn't true."

God damnit.

"FINE. This is the LAST time."

Kakashi rustled his hair playfully and stepped away.

"Thank you, Tenzou."

"YAMATO."

Kakashi sighed. "Maa... they're both code names –what does it matter?"

"It's an order from the Hokage, Kakashi-senpai."

"Yes..." Kakashi started, shooting Tenzou a look that was almost sultry. "And you always follow orders, don't you?"

Tenzou felt himself stiffen at that. He had no idea if his superior's comment was supposed to be an insult, or...or what.

"Of course I do." He answered confidently, his chin lifting slightly in his stubbornness.

Kakashi ducked his head in amusement; Tenzou could tell he was smiling under his mask.

"I know it's a little late to tell you this, Yamato; but it's good to see you again."

The comment caught Tenzou completely off guard; Kakashi rarely said endearing things to him, and he definitely never called him Yamato without a fight.

"I guess, sometimes, you don't realize what you had until it comes back to you." He continued with a wink.

"U-uh..." Tenzou stammered, utterly floored, as his cheeks began to brighten. "Thank you, Senpai..."

Kakashi merely bowed slightly and then disappeared with a poof.

Tenzou stood there for a moment longer, berating himself internally for the weird giddy feeling he got at the unusual compliment.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm sorry, Yamato. I didn't consider you before I asked."

Tenzou found himself gaping at Kakashi for the second time in two days. His superior has asked if he could do a double 'shift' with Naruto, and the mokuton user had answered he would gladly do it if Kakashi wouldn't mind having a corpse on his hands.

"Really, Senpai, this is just getting-"

"-I'm sorry."

Tenzou had frozen at the apologize. He still wasn't sure how to react.

"Ah...well, It's...understandable, I guess..." The mokuton user offered, suddenly significantly less annoyed.

"Well. You're right; if I keep taking advantage of you, you won't be around for very long."

Tenzou grinned triumphantly. "So, you admit to frequently taking advantage of me, eh, Senpai?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered simply, but not proudly.

Once again, Tenzou found himself confused and unable to respond.

"...Oh..."

"I'm not trying to be cruel." His Senpai explained. "I meant what I said; you're reliable. It's easier to fall back on you then to try and get others to do it."

Tenzou was suddenly gripped with how rare of an occasion this was. He should, as was the topic of the conversation, take advantage of it to really settle the matter once and for all.

"But it is cruel to knowingly push someone when it could be avoided, isn't it?"

"Not if they can handle it; which you can. You always can."

Tenzou couldn't help but be touched. He suddenly wondered with frustration if that was the point; Kakashi was a sly character and knew how to move people to his bidding.

"Are you buttering me up?" He sighed, becoming annoyed again.

Kakashi looked strangely bothered by his question.

"No, Tenzou. I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."

The mokuton user was amazed to see Kakashi actually look frustrated. Perhaps...he was actually being earnest. Suddenly, Tenzou felt horrible.

"I...sorry, Senpai. It's just..."

"It's fine." Kakashi interrupted shortly. "I've obviously done this to myself. I assure you, though, that you can believe what I say from now on. Although, I never lie. I may say what I say for a reason, but it is never a lie."

When Kakashi walked away, Tenzou could only stare. It wasn't like he didn't ACTUALLY trust his Senpai...if he didn't trust him, he wouldn't respect him. It's just that...he was never really serious. He had mostly offhandedly complimented Tenzou for the majority of their working relationship, with most of his sincere compliments lumped together in his very early ANBU days when he needed them the most. Kakashi had seemed to get a thrill from picking on him, although as his ex-captain had mentioned, it was never to a degree that Tenzou couldn't handle.

Perhaps Tenzou had merely been assuming Kakashi was picking on him based on their previous relationship. Maybe that wasn't fair, since quite a bit of time had gone by since they'd worked together.

Although, so far their relationship had almost been the same; except that they were technically of equal ranking, with Kakashi the more experienced shinobi and technically still his Senpai. However, they were both jounin captains, so maybe that was the main factor changing their dynamic.

Tenzou sighed loudly and tried to forget about it. Kakashi had always confused him, as much as he impressed him. This was really just more of the same.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After their training session Naruto wandered off, slightly broken and so ravenously hungry that Tenzou had rambled some excuse so he wouldn't be the one stuck feeding him. Kakashi had, naturally, disappeared as soon as their training was over.

Tenzou wandered the markets in search of his own lunch, pointedly ignoring the ramen stand where he was sure Naruto would gravitate to, hoping for a handout.

"Oi."

Tenzou turned at the sound, smiling lightly when he saw who it was. "Ah. Where did you run off to, Kakashi-senpai? Didn't feel like footing a small fortune for Naruto's lunch bill?"

Kakashi actually looked slightly horrified thinking about it. "Maa...he's already cost me a fortune. I _was _thinking about lunch, though." He added casually, falling into step with his kouhai.

"What do you say? I'll treat you."

Tenzou laughed and grinned. "You're offering to buy me lunch? How can I possibly resist _that_."

Kakashi wilted slightly. "Oi...I'm not that bad."

Tenzou shot him an incredulous look.

Kakashi wilted further.

"I'm not..."

"Alright...you're not THAT bad." He admitted with a small smile. "But, you can't blame me for teasing you when I get the chance, can you, Senpai?"

Kakashi was silent, but it looked like he was grinning faintly beneath his mask.

"No. I can't."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi took them to a surprisingly tasty lunch spot that Tenzou had never seen before. His food consisted of a heaping of vegetables ramen would never deliver, and the mokuton user was beyond satisfied.

"This is great, Senpai!"

Kakashi flashed him his eye smile. "Glad you like it."

Tenzou continued to eat his meal, but suddenly remembered a question he wanted to ask his superior. He turned to his companion with his inquirey.

"Kakashi-senpai, would Na-..."

Tenzou flushed brilliantly and almost dropped his chopsticks.

Kakashi's mask was down. His Senpai glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, as if he didn't notice or care that his entire face was revealed.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"...Ah...Senpai...your..." Tenzou jabbed a finger at his own chin as a substitute for his lost words.

Kakashi touched his cheek gingerly, then seemed to realize what Tenzou meant and shrugged.

"Well, you don't expect me to eat with it on, do you?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Don't stare." Kakashi purred, leaning in with a fiercely predatory grin. "It's rude to stare."

Tenzou turned so red he thought he might pass out. He jerked his head away instinctively, but was shaken at how expressive Kakashi's face was. He was...well. He was handsome, in a strangely delicate way that was hard to describe. Although delicate was the last word you would ever use to describe Kakashi, especially while he looked at you like THAT.

Tenzou found himself getting more embarrassed the more he thought about it. He couldn't believe he was just...staring straight at him, maskless, after YEARS of not showing Tenzou what he looked like. He had ample opportunity, so why now? Was it in tandem with the other strange things he'd said and done over the last week? Tenzou decided to find out. This wasn't normal for his ex-captain.

"Kakashi-senpai...are you alright?"

The copy-nin cranked an eyebrow up at him. "Why do you ask?"

Tenzou's uncertainty made his response almost a whisper. "You've...you just haven't been acting like yourself."

The look Kakashi gave him sent strong shivers down Tenzou's spine that almost made him physically convulse. His gaze was...mischievous and wondrous at the same time.

"What if this IS me?"

Tenzou felt his jaw drop slightly, but felt a strange numbness everywhere else.

"What..?"

"How many people do you think really know me, Tenzou?"

The mokuton user was so mesmerized by their conversation he didn't even bat an eyelash at the public use of his old code name.

"I...assumed very few. I know you're private, but..."

"Very few is right. You are not included in that small number."

Kakashi leaned in slightly before Tenzou could respond to his statement.

"Yet."

Once again, Yamato was so surprised he couldn't formulate words. He could tell he must have had a comical look on his face, because his Senpai was smirking at him. This was the first time Tenzou had ever actually seen what he looked like when he smirked, despite the fact that he had aimed his half smile at Tenzou probably hundreds of times. He felt blood flood his face when he realized he found Kakashi very attractive at the moment.

"I...don't understand where this is coming from." He breathed, the words gusting out of his mouth before he lost them again.

Kakashi was actually quiet at that, the gentle seriousness in his features even more alarmingly appealing to Tenzou.

"I'd like us to get to know each other better. I trust you, and I frequently depend on you. I enjoy your company. Our relationship...before." He seemed to correct himself before he said ANBU. "...didn't give us the opportunity to really become friends. You're the kind of person I want to be friends with."

Tenzou felt warmth fill his chest. He agreed whole heartedly with Kakashi; he enjoyed his Senpai's company, and deep down, he always wanted to be closer with him. His captain had just seemed...so far away, so above him, that he had deemed it impossible.

A soft smile spread across Tenzou's features. "That sounds great, Kakashi-senpai."

Relief seemed to flood the copy-nin's countenance as he smiled back.

"Great. I was starting to worry I'd frustrated you too much for that."

Tenzou laughed and dispelled Kakashi's worries with a wave of his hand.

"I'm willing to look past that. Maybe with a few more lunches to sweeten the deal..."

Kakashi's smile actually widened at the turn in conversation. Tenzou found a bit of his breath leave him at how warm and sincere the feared copy-nin looked when you could actually see his smile.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, kouhai."

"Ha...well, friends buy each other meal's to make up for their shortcomings, don't they?"

Kakashi flashed him a toothy grin.

"Aren't friends supposed to forgive each other for their shortcomings unconditionally?"

"Ah...so THAT'S why you want to be friends; a free unconditional pass to your antics."

Kakashi laughed at that, and Tenzou amazed himself at his wittiness despite the fact that his mind felt like it was miles away. This was the most surreal conversation he had ever had.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto continued to improve under the two ANBU captain's guidance, and Tenzou had to admit he was impressed by his perseverance. He also couldn't believe the incredible mass of chakra that the young blond teen possessed. It took all of Tenzou's energy just to monitor him all day, and he was used to expending mass amounts of energy. The mokuton didn't come cheap.

When Kakashi deemed their training session over (slightly earlier than usual, Tenzou noted) Naruto collapsed into a pile of limbs and torn fabric. The two jounin wandered over to him slowly and knelt beside his motionless form.

"Well done, Naruto." Kakashi beamed.

"...Mmmnrggg..."

"You're improving very fast." Yamato offered, attempting to unfold his temporary subordinate.

"...Not fast 'nough." Naruto mumbled, sitting up with hesitance. "I haven't gotten it yet. It's annoying."

"Don't focus on that. Just keep your mind on your end goal; that's all that matters."

Naruto gazed up at Kakashi when he spoke, but his eyes seemed glazed over.

"Kay."

Kakashi seemed to consider his student for a moment before he spoke.

"Don't think about it anymore for today. Go home, and I'll come by later to bring you dinner."

It made Yamato question the actual level of Naruto's exhaustion at his lightning fast reaction to the subject of food.

"REALLY? Sweet! Thanks, Kakasensei!"

The jinchuuriki was up and bounding away almost immediately after. Tenzou and Kakashi watched him go with their arms crossed and amused smiles on their faces.

"Well. That was easy."

"Naruto is a simple soul." Kakashi mused.

"That about sums it up."

Kakashi turned to Tenzou suddenly, his expression softer, but more serious.

"How are you feeling?"

Tenzou quickly reigned in the bemused look on his face at his ex-captain's concern. Right...they were friends now. This was normal.

"I'm fine, Senpai. Ah...thank you for asking."

For some reason, there was a loaded moment between the two of them as Tenzou earnestly thanked his ANBU captain. They both coloured faintly and looked away.

Kakakshi coughed and shifted his weight. "Well, I have some mission reports to fill in that I've been avoiding for about a week. Because I've still been so exhausted and all."

Tenzou snorted lightly, but his expression was filled with amusement. "Right."

"I was planning on wandering the market for some new shuriken after I bring Naruto his dinner. Care to join me?"

Tenzou definitely enjoyed their new dynamic a hell of a lot more than the old one. He couldn't help the bright smile that lit up his wide eyes.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Senpai."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou's temporary apartment was actually strangely close to Kakashi's. He didn't know if Tsunade did that on purpose so he could easily communicate with his now co-captain, or if it was pure coincidence. Either way, it was definitely convenient. It cut down Kakashi's lateness by about an hour.

He sensed his Senpai approach before he saw him pop down from the roof, hanging upside down outside of his window.

"Yo!"

Tenzou waved casually and sprung out of the window just as Kakashi pulled himself up onto the roof.

"Good evening, Kakashi-senpai. How's Naruto fairing?"

"He was snoring like a banshee when I got to him." He commented simply.

Tenzou laughed, still amazed that Kakashi could manage to look bored while cracking a joke.

"Sounds like Naruto. Where did you want to go tonight?"

"Maa..." Kakashi shrugged. "I was just planning on wandering."

Tenzou allowed himself to be delighted at the fact that Kakashi had gone out of his way to seek his company just for the sake of it. Actually, if he was honest with himself, the whole situation made him a little giddy. Possibly...TOO giddy, but he wasn't going to think about that.

"I know this one great place near the dumpling stand..."

"Ah. Hotu's Weapon Shop?"

"Yup. He's great."

"Hmm...I've never been."

"Shall we?"

Kakashi beamed a genuine eye smile his companions way, and the two ninja were off in a flash.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours went by in which Kakashi and Tenzou flitted in and out of shops. Their pace was slow and their conversation was fluent, to the point where they barely paid attention to where they were. It was almost three weapon stores down the road when Yamato realized Kakashi hadn't bought a single thing, and had barely looked. When he brought it up, Kakashi actually turned slightly pink and said he needed something specific and would come back another day. Tenzou definitely wasn't complaining, so he simply nodded and changed the subject.

"So, Kakashi-senpai..." Tenzou started, toying with a strange looking pot in an outdoor display. "What did you get up to when you left ANBU?"

"Not much besides teaching a bunch of kids how not to die." Kakashi answered casually. "I did regular jounin missions for a while, in between getting thrown pre-genin's left and right. It took a bit of time, but I finally found a group of kids I thought I could work with."

Tenzou grinned impishly. "I always knew you had a death wish."

Kakashi laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ma...if only i'd known."

The mokuton user almost cringed when he remembered the missions he'd been on with Team 7 and how most of it had been damage control. But, all joking aside, he knew Kakashi cared deeply for his students, and that they were (he guessed minus Sasuke...) a good group of kids with a lot of potential, especially Naruto.

"Senpai..." Tenzou started, and he couldn't help but sound slightly cautious. He had always wanted to ask Kakashi this, but he didn't know if he'd actually get a straight answer.

"Why did you retire from ANBU?"

Kakashi smiled knowingly at his kouhai. "I was wondering when you would ask that."

"Ah..." Tenzou flushed slightly. "Well, I didn't want to put you off; I didn't know if it was a private reason. Although most things are private with you, Senpai."

"Yes." Kakashi started, looking slightly ashamed to Tenzou's surprise. "I like to keep to myself. But, why I left isn't really that personal. I just didn't feel like ANBU was the place for me anymore. I wanted something a little more...fulfilling. Or, maybe rewarding. It's a very cold organization."

Tenzou nodded knowingly. "Yes, it is. It's meant to be impersonal."

Kakashi looked to Yamato with an expression that was serious and searching.

"Are you happy there, Tenzou?"

The mokuton user blinked at his senpai in surprise. Even though they had been walking and talking warmly and openly, it still surprised him when Kakashi asked him something he usually didn't. It seemed like his Senpai genuinely wanted to know, too. That brought on a little shiver of warmth that made Tenzou have to look away quickly.

"Ah...well, yes. I'm very good at what I do, and I like feeling accomplished. But...I see what you mean, and why you would be happier with your team. It is...rewarding. In a completely different way."

They both fell silent after that, lost in their own thoughts. They walked the busy market streets, hands in their pockets, strolling along so close together that their shoulders touched. Neither seemed to mind, however, and neither made a move to walk farther apart.

Tenzou yawned loudly but scrambled to cover it up. "Ah, sorry, Senpai."

"Don't apologize; you look really tired."

"Yah...I usually go to bed early after training. I need a lot of sleep; maybe we should call it a night."

"Sure." Kakashi smiled. "I was thinking of a new technique to show Naruto tomorrow, so you'll need your energy."

Tenzou sighed. "Yay."

Kakashi merely grinned and shooed him away. "Goodnight, kouhai. Thanks for your company."

Tenzou couldn't help the genuinely warm smile he flashed Kakashi in return. "It was my pleasure, Senpai. I had a good time."

Kakashi's eyes seemed to twinkle as he answered.

"So did I."

They fell silent, and the moment came again where there seemed to be a thickness in the air between the two of them. Their eyes were locked and Tenzou felt a vice like grip around his limbs. It was like some invisible force was buzzing between them and drawing their bodies together.

Again, they both looked away, Tenzou murmuring his goodbye and Kakashi waving offhandedly as he gazed distantly at a ramen vendor.

On the run back to his apartment, Yamato couldn't help but think about his Senpai. He had always felt...something towards him, that he knew involved intense respect and admiration. However, he was starting to wonder if there wasn't more to it than that. Tenzou kept remembering Kakashi's face, how he'd looked when he smiled; when he laughed and when he grinned. He was so indescribably charming that Yamato just couldn't shake it. It didn't help that he had been mind bogglingly open, considerate and warm with Tenzou the whole week. It stuck in his mind like crazy glue and it was starting to drive him a little batty.

When he got home, he washed and changed as quickly as possible and dove into bed. He would just have to ignore it. Things were complicated enough in the village right now, there was no need to be weird about how good it felt to be physically close to his Senpai. Definitely no time for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Another week went by of their increased closeness, and Tenzou couldn't believe how much fun training Naruto was becoming. Kakashi would constantly crack jokes, make snarky comments or even make fun of Naruto to distract Tenzou. They had always gotten along and were comfortable around each other, but now there was a new warmth radiating between them that almost acted like a constant bridge connecting their bodies. Sometimes it was so thick it felt like he couldn't walk too far away from Kakashi or he'd be yanked back.

His co-captain was particularly ruthless this morning, seemingly bent on breaking Tenzou's concentration and sending poor Naruto into a nine-tailed murderous frenzy.

"Look how hard he's thinking. All he has to do is put a little more chakra into his pinkie finger and the leaf will tear. I bet it'll take him all day to figure that out."

Tenzou shifted his weight and turned his head to give Kakashi a disbelieving grin. "No wonder he isn't getting it, if his sensei is goading him from a distance."

"Pft. He can't hear me."

"It's the thought that counts." Tenzou retorted, but his features danced with amusement.

"Keep your eyes on the kid, kouhai."

Tenzou focused his attention back on their pupil with a cocky grin. Point for him.

"Maa...no wonder you always complain about your arm. Put a little more weight on your leg."

Kakashi leaned forward and pushed his thigh against Tenzou's back, shifting the mokuton user's arm forward with his knee.

"Like that."

"That isn't going to make a difference."Was Yamato's reply, but he made no movements to shift his body away from Kakashi's. Whenever his Senpai touched him it felt so warm that he couldn't focus on anything else.

Kakashi leaned forward and spoke tantalizingly close to Tenzou's ear.

"Give it a few minutes and you'll see."

Turning his head slightly, Tenzou glanced over his shoulder just enough to catch a glimpse of his Senpai. He took that moment to get his bearings, as it always seemed to make his throat constrict when Kakashi was that close to him.

"Maybe I shou-"

"HEY!"

Both jerked their heads up at the same time. The original Naruto was glaring at them with his hands on his hips.

"What the hell are you guys doing!? One of my clones is transforming!"

"SHIT." Tenzou whirled around and smashed his palms into the ground. The little wooden dragons around him spun to life and surged forward. They swirled around each other and crashed into the snarling clone, pinning him to the ground and forcing the jyuubi under control.

After a few tense moments, the two captains sighed and calmed down. Tenzou released his jutsu and all of Naruto's clones popped out of existence.

With a long exhale, the mokuton user fell backwards, his arms spread out at his sides. Kakashi approached Naruto, who was looking pretty worn, but excited.

"How are you, Naruto?"

"GREAT! Look, I'm THAT much closer!" The blond beamed, shoving the torn leaf almost directly into Kakashi's face. "I'm gonna get it soon, I can feel it!"

His sensei merely smiled genuinely at the energetic jinchuuriki, his hands casually resting in his pockets.

"Of course you will."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi approached the training grounds slowly, suddenly uncertain of himself. He had no idea what the hell he was doing and was purely going on gut instinct. He rarely second guessed himself when it came to his intuition, but now he was starting to wonder if his wires weren't severely crossed.

He had assumed there was no harm in being better friends with Tenzou, as they already spent a lot of time together and had quite a bit of prior history. That wasn't really the problem, however. The problem was that he wasn't able to control himself with how far he seemed to naturally push things. It was like his mind was a couple of days slower than the rest of his body, which seemed to be quite content with acting on its own.

He had woken up one morning and realized he and Tenzou had spent every night that week together. He never did that with ANYONE, and yet, it had happened so naturally with his younger comrade that he hadn't realized what was going on. Then, when he thought about it, he realized he liked it. The order of events in Kakashi's subconscious made no sense what-so-ever, but it seemed to be working out, so he decided he wasn't going to worry about it.

However, approaching the area where he knew his kouhai was located made him falter. He felt like they were approaching a stage that was fun, but slightly terrifying. He found himself finding excuses to touch Tenzou; and his friend didn't seem to mind at all. Sometimes they spent more energy interacting with each other than watching Naruto. His student had split the leaf in half and was now working on shaping his chakra, which was an extremely taxing and slightly dangerous task. Yet, Kakashi was easily distracted merely knowing Tenzou was there.

"Good morning, Senpai! You're even more punctual than usual."

Kakashi almost slapped himself when he realized it had happened again; his body had taken him right to Tenzou while his mind was still ten minutes away.

"Ah...well, it's a critical stage in Naruto's development."

"Glad to see you so dedicated, Senpai."

Tenzou's words were casual, but he smiled at Kakashi in a way that made the copy-nin smile in return.

"I'm dedicated in a lot of ways."

He had no idea what the hell that was supposed to mean, but it came out of his mouth without his permission. Tenzou seemed to react to it well, with his torso moving just a fraction closer to Kakashi as he grinned at him. It was moments like this that made the copy-nin slightly terrified to be around his kouhai; there seemed to be this new electricity in the air between them that he wasn't sure he knew how to deal with.

He was saved any further mental scrambling by the arrival of their student. Naruto was so intent on his training that he refused any small talk (an unusual thing for Naruto) and insisted on getting down to business straight away.

Kakashi was uncharacteristically active with Naruto during this particular training session as the poor jinchuuriki was starting to lose heart. Tenzou found himself watching the two of them interact, and noted with a warm, fuzzy feeling that Kakashi obviously cared a great deal about Naruto, but seemed to hide it behind his usual cool demeanour. Yamato often wondered why Kakashi did that; insisted on acting so detached from everything. His Senpai was an extremely passionate person, and one only had to know him for a brief time in battle to see it. Anyone who tried to mess with his teammates was dead the second Kakashi laid their eyes on them. Any injustices his ex-captain perceived riled him up to the point where he acted to rectify them. Tenzou had never seen Kakashi go against his morals once, no matter how tight the situation became.

Tenzou found himself watching Kakashi the entire training session. He'd come such a long way from the person he knew in ANBU. He was still as quirky and detached as ever, but now he seemed to allow himself to make connections he shied from before. He had always seemed so unapproachable in ANBU, despite the loyal and brave person he always was. He had just been 'Hound' their captain and nothing more, although he was always friendly. Well...when he wasn't ripping on Tenzou he was friendly. Although, Yamato was mature enough to admit that he could be an easy target, especially when he was younger. Kakashi had definitely toughened him up a bit.

It was with a bit of sadness that Tenzou saw his captain approach him again as he was through with Naruto for the day. Kakashi seemed content, as if he'd made a difference in Naruto's attitude; which from the way the blond began to focus on his work he had a right in thinking. Yamato smiled at his co-captain as the copy-nin leaned against one of his pillars and smiled back down at him.

"That went well, I see?"

"Yes...what Naruto's trying to accomplish is incredibly difficult. But he can do it."

"I think he's lucky to have you, Senpai."

Kakashi seemed to stiffen at the warm comment. Tenzou knew him well enough to not be surprised it wasn't received instantly.

"I hope I've done well by him. My decisions have always been in his best interest."

Tenzou gazed at Kakashi for a moment before he answered.

"Seems he's done very well to me, Kakashi-senpai. You couldn't have screwed up too badly."

To Tenzou's surprise a large, genuine smile bloomed across Kakashi's face, so broad that he could read it beneath his mask. It reached his eyes in a way that the mokuton user was slowly becoming accustomed to and almost craved.

"I guess not."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, Tenzou heard a knock on his door that startled him so much he launched a kunai into his ceiling. No one EVER came to visit him, not unless they had some kind of plan before hand. Slowly, the mokuton user made his way to his front door and called through it.

"Who is it?"

"Maa."

Yamato snickered loudly and opened the door without further fear.

"The strong, silent type I see."

Kakashi merely shrugged. "Can I come in?"

Tenzou stepped aside and swept his arm in a broad arc. Kakashi casually glided into the apartment enough for the brunette to shut the door and turn to his Senpai with a raised eyebrow.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Senpai?"

Again, the shrug. But, Tenzou could tell there was tension there, like Kakashi was nervous.

"I was bored. Just thought I'd stop by."

Tenzou was certain the smile that split across his face was FAR too giddy, so he ducked his head and tried to cover it with conversation.

"Well, I wasn't doing anything very exciting. Just patching up my armour and polishing some kunai."

Kakashi perked slightly. "Armour? ANBU armour?"

"Yes...I figured I would take the downtime to repair it."

His Senpai almost looked endearingly hesitant as he asked. "I would like to help with that, if I could. Just thinking of it brings back memories."

Tenzou answered by reaching behind him and picking up his worn chest armour. He handed it to Kakashi with a light smile, and the copy-nin took the garment gently.

"Wow. This is weird."

Laughing, Tenzou sat down onto his couch and picked up his sword, along with a wet sharpening stone. "It hasn't been THAT long, has it?"

"Long enough." Kakashi replied softly.

"Do you miss it?"

The unexpected question made Kakashi whip his head around uncharacteristically. His eyes darted to the side as the thought. He seemed to lose himself in memories.

"Not really. Well...some things about it. I don't really miss the-..."

Kakashi cut himself off and dropped his head, focusing his attention on a few loose threads on the padded armour in his hands. Tenzou watched him for a moment.

"Don't miss what?"

They locked eyes, Kakashi searching Tenzou's for what the mokuton user assumed was sincerity. He must have found it, because he answered him.

"The loneliness."

Kakashi looked back down at the armour almost as soon as he'd answered. He picked up a needle that was threaded with thick, twiney string and posed the sharp point beside a small hole. He was concentrating on his task far harder then was obviously necessary.

"I find it's easy to ignore if you're busy enough."

Kakashi gazed at Tenzou in surprise, but his kouhai wasn't looking at him. Yamato had all his attention focused very pointedly on his sword, which he was sharpening with long, broad strokes. The copy-nin watched him for a long time before he turned his attention back to the padding in his hands. They worked away in a comfortable but heavy silence, as if that conversation had been enough progress for the day, and no more talk was necessary.

When they both finished their duties, Kakashi handed the mended armour to Tenzou with a bright eye smile and announced that he should probably get to bed. The two of them walked to Yamato's door and Kakashi stepped through it before suddenly stopping. He slowly glanced over his shoulder at Tenzou, who was watching him with a questioning expression.

"I'm...sorry I didn't make the effort to get to know you better before, Tenzou. It just wasn't me."

The mokuton user smiled reassuringly at his Senpai.

"I can see that now. You don't have to apologize."

Kakashi didn't seem satisfied. He hesitated in the door way, almost glaring at the wood in his tumulus thoughts.

"I regret it."

Tenzou felt at least a dozen emotions surge through his body. There was one in particular that really stood out...it felt a lot like hope mixed with anticipation. It frightened him a little. Kakashi was a hard person to read, even when he was being honest and open. He shouldn't get so...expectant.

With his usual bright, warm smile, the kind that made his almond eyes go wide and welcoming, Tenzou placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"There's no time like the present; right, Senpai?"

The copy-nin smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes. I should focus on the present more."

Yamato cocked his head in question but Kakashi had turned fully and was walking away with a casual wave.

"See you tomorrow."

"Ah...goodnight, Senpai." Tenzou replied, his voice soft with question. Somehow, even though Kakashi had been closed off to him for so long, he had known his Senpai was a deeply emotional person. But, seeing it first hand was really something. It seemed like Kakashi really took things to heart, even when it was unnecessary. It gave Tenzou the painful feeling that his co-captain was easily hurt, no matter how hard he appeared on the outside.

It made him wonder just how much pain Kakashi was harbouring in his warm heart. Tenzou knew he had no right to the knowledge, but he wanted to know. He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to make sure his Senpai never held onto anything but happiness.

With that thought playing on his subconscious, he slowly shut the door and wandered back to his room. Things were certainly getting interesting...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, Naruto made incredible progress with his training. He managed to actually shape his chakra, albeit just for a moment. Tenzou found himself both incredibly happy, relieved, and strangely...horrified. It was a terrible thing to think, considering how important Naruto's progress was to the safety of Konoha, but the blond finishing his training might mean the end of Tenzou's time with Kakashi. He supposed if all their friendship was was convenience then it might as well go away anyhow...but still.

Kakashi, however, seemed nothing but thrilled. He approached Naruto mid field with obvious approval. The following scene was so odd Tenzou had no idea what the hell was going on, but it seemed like Naruto was terrified of Kakashi. Knowing his Senpai, Kakashi might be trying to scare his student with some kind of strange mental tactic designed to motivate him. However, Kakashi also seemed to be acting awkwardly. Yamato merely sat back and watched with confusion as the two of them scurried around, Naruto bellowing something at his sensei.

When Kakashi returned, he looked strangely forlorn. Tenzou cocked his head at his Senpai in question, but said shinobi just walked past him with his head slightly lowered. Yamato proceeded to dismantle his jutsu as Kakashi quietly sulked, knowing by this point that if the copy-nin wanted to talk about it, he would.

He didn't have long to wait.

"Tenzou..."

The mokuton user turned quietly to regard Kakashi.

"On a scale of one to ten, how socially awkward am I?"

After a slight pause of surprise, Tenzou burst out laughing. He had NOT been expecting that. No matter how much he got to know Kakashi, the copy-nin always managed to pull one on him.

"Senpai, why on earth do you ask?"

Kakashi sighed, an obvious pout in place under his mask.

"Well...I don't think I'm very good at expressing myself. Do I come off as creepy?"

Tenzou resisted, with great effort, the urge to laugh again. Kakashi was obviously serious about this; he looked genuinely distraught.

"No, Senpai. Creepy is not a word I would use to describe you. Is this about your strange confrontation with Naruto?"

"...Yes. I tried to tell him I was proud of him. I...don't think I did it well."

Tenzou's face illuminated in one of his genuinely friendly smiles; his bright almond eyes shone into Kakashi's droopingly dismayed one.

"Senpai...this is Naruto you're talking about. He tried to off Sai because he commented on the size of his penis...which Sai has never even seen. He's just a kid, really. A kid with a lot of responsibility on his shoulders."

When Kakashi seemed to be comforted by Tenzou's words, the brunette continued.

"As for being socially awkward...well. You certainly have your quirks, Senpai. But, I have never met a shinobi who didn't. It's hard to be 'normal' in our line of work. Death tends to affect people; and it depends on the person how it affects them. I think you've dealt quite well."

Now Kakashi was smiling cheerfully.

"Maa...I suppose so." He answered offhandedly, but his demeanour told Tenzou that he was greatly relieved. Yamato walked right up to him and put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"If you want to communicate better with Naruto then open up to him a little more. I think he just isn't used to it from you."

Kakashi locked eyes with him, and instantly, it was like they were glued together. Tenzou 's hand felt like lead on his Senpai's shoulder. He could barely feel Kakashi's padded vest under his palm; he almost felt like he was floating, and all he could really sense was the intensity emanating from both of them.

"You're right." Kakashi answered, but his voice was low and unusually husky. Tenzou was embarrassed at how loudly he swallowed at the sound.

"Thank you, Tenzou. You always manage to be a big help."

"Ah..." Yamato started, then laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's nothing, really. I learned a lot about leadership from you, Senpai. So in a way, I'm merely regurgitating your advice; just with my own personal twist."

Something seemed to flash in Kakashi's eye, and Tenzou found himself drawn in again.

"I learned a lot about leadership from you, too, kouhai."

Tenzou blinked. "Huh?"

"It's the people you work with who shape your style. It was always a struggle for me to be a good team player; I never depended on anyone. Slowly, I began to know comrades who I respected and trusted. I realized I could lean on them and let them help me. I could work them into my strategies without fear. You were one of those people."

Tenzou was so startled and so touched that he stared at Kakashi with numb shock; his almond eyes were wide and his jaw was slightly slack. He realized he was blushing, but he was so entranced by Kakashi's intense stare and his heart warming words that he didn't care.

"...I..." Tenzou started, but realized he had no idea what to say.

Kakashi broke the spell by grinning and taking a step back from Yamato.

"But, enough about me. Let's get some lunch."

Without waiting for a response, Kakashi turned and stuffed his hands into his pockets in his usual style. He began walking away with an expectant eyebrow raised in Tenzou's direction.

"A-ah...al...alright."

Tenzou scrambled to reel himself back in, quickly jogging forward to fall into place beside Kakashi. Sometimes he forgot that Kakashi could say the most intense things at the drop of a hat without a second thought. But, he couldn't help the warm burning in his heart at the thought of being an important part of Kakashi's life; and if not important, then at least a memorable one.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They ate their lunch in silence, but there was a thickness between them that seemed to slowly pull their bodies together. By the middle of their meal, Tenzou realized they were practically leaning against each other. Shoulder to shoulder, they ate in casual grace. He glanced up at the vendor, but the man hardly noticed. They must have looked like two battle worn comrades who were used to the closeness of each other. In a way, that's exactly what they were. But, Tenzou couldn't help thinking there was more to it than that. He'd never felt this way about anyone; it was like he could feel Kakashi's energy. As if, when his Senpai was near, his own body hummed in response. Something in the way that Kakashi seemed to gravitate towards him made him assume, possibly to his determent, that he felt the same way.

"Tenzou."

The mokuton user snapped his head around to his Senpai, startled out of his thoughts. "Ah, yes?"

"Is that a kunai in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

All color instantly drained from Tenzou's face. He felt like someone had tossed him into a lake of freezing cold water.

What...

No.

No, he wasn't. Kakashi was fucking with him. He had to be.

Tenzou slowly looked down.

He almost smashed his face into the counter.

"Yes, Senpai. That is a kunai. It's attached to my leg, where all my other kunai are..."

His Senpai merely grinned, but Tenzou could see the wickedness behind it. He'd done that on purpose...

"Ah, of course. Just teasing."

Tenzou forced himself to shake his head in a seemingly casual, disapproving gesture. He turned back around to his food and continued to eat. Inside, his heart was beating a mile a minute. He couldn't believe he'd actually almost let Kakashi embarrass him like that.

Well, maybe he had. His reaction had probably been a dead giveaway that the possibility of it not being a kunai was there. So, was his Senpai just being his usual self, or had he guessed his train of thought? Or, was he poking at him, just to see what his reaction would be? Like testing the waters. Like...scoping out prey.

He decided their lunch would be enough company for today. He needed to go home.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi hovered around Tenzou's apartment building, wondering if he'd tortured his kouhai enough for the day. At least, that's what he was telling himself the reason for his visit was. He'd been out for a casual night stroll, and once again, his feet had taken him to Tenzou. He decided he would just stop fighting it. His comrade seemed to appreciate his company, anyway. He was doing him a favour, really. A repayment for all the favours Tenzou had done for him.

Obviously someone was getting the short end of the straw in this deal, but that was generally how Kakashi rolled.

He heard a light knock resound through his ears and realized with surprise that he was at Tenzou's door, calling on him without another thought. He really needed to get that checked out...

The door opened and Tenzou's face appeared with obvious surprise in his expressive features. Kakashi had long ago decided that his kouhai's eyes were his favourite part about him. No guessing was ever required when it came to Tenzou and his painfully honest eyes.

"Senpai! Is everything alright?"

Well, geeze. If his presence was that unexpected, how was he supposed to explain himself?

"There's actually an issue I wanted to talk to you about."

Why did he do these things?

Tenzou responded instantly, as Kakashi knew he would. He stepped aside and gestured for Kakashi to enter, his expression serious. "Of course, Senpai."

The copy-nin walked into the apartment and turned swiftly to face Tenzou.

"It's an issue that needs to be resolved immediately, as it's currently on going and could lead to disastrous consequences if not dealt with."

Tenzou was definitely picking up on Kakashi's fake urgency. He looked impatient.

"What is it, Senpai?"

Kakashi paused for dramatic effect.

"I'm bored. Fix it."

Tenzou looked incredulous.

"What?"

"Bored."

For a moment, Kakashi thought Tenzou was going to lecture him. Instead, a knowing grin seemed to spread across his face that the copy-nin didn't know if he liked.

"Really, Senpai...you could have just said that. You don't need an excuse to visit."

Kakashi decided he did not like it. Even though he trusted Tenzou, it made him feel vulnerable when he was read so easily.

"It is an urgent situation, though. Bad things happen when I'm bored."

"I'm sure they do, Senpai. We'll rectify the issue immediately."

His kouhai turned and walked straight to an elegant but simple wooden cabinet that Kakashi was sure he formed himself. He produced a wooden board game, another invention of his mokuton. Tenzou sat on his couch, placed the board game on a small table before him and patted the empty cushion by his side.

"Care to join me?"

Kakashi was incredibly turned on by Tenzou's ability to deal with him so swiftly and effectively. He wondered if that was strange...

"Sure."

He sat smoothly next to his kouhai and the two of them faced off against each other for an hour before Tenzou busted out the sake. A little voice in Kakashi's mind told him that was dangerous, but he didn't really pay attention to it. He was creaming Yamato and he knew he would win even more severely if the mokuton user was drunk. He couldn't hold his alcohol at all.

"OI! That's cheating!"

"You're only saying that because you're losing." Kakashi answered smoothly.

"That doesn't mean it isn't cheating! Move your piece back, Senpai. Really now..."

"I think your vision is starting to blur."

"Don't you blame it on the sake; I have total control over myself."

"Oh...really?"

Kakashi shoved Tenzou and the mokuton user yelped comically as he toppled over.

"HEY!"

"So much for control." Kakashi teased with a wicked grin.

"Oh right, because PUSHING me really –UGH!"

Kakashi shoved Tenzou again and the mokuton user glared fiercely at his Senpai as he hit the armrest of the couch.

"Senpai...I've almost had all that I can stand."

"Ohhh..." Kakashi taunted, leaning in closer with a Cheshire cat grin. "And what is going to happen when you've had ALL that you can stand?"

Yamato's face became intense, almost to the same degree as his Face of Fear.

"War."

Well. Kakashi was never one to resist a challenge.

He leaned forward and gently righted Tenzou by grasping the front of his vest and lifting him into a seated position. Then, without further ado, he jutted his palm forward and shoved the poor mokuton user one last time.

In barely the blink of an eye, the table before him attacked. Tendrils wrapped around Kakashi's body, and he noted with amusement that the game pieces launched themselves at his face. They struck, smacking him directly in the forehead with such force his head snapped back into the wall.

"Clever, Tenozu." The real Kakashi commented from where he was perched on the windowsill. His shadow clone disappeared with a 'poof' amidst the twisting wood that surrounded it.

Yamato glared heatedly and tackled Kakashi. The copy-nin was not expecting that, and the two of them flew out of the window and landed on the wooden stairwell below.

Wood. Shit.

Kakashi barely leaped up before both his legs were captured. However, in another instant, there was a potted plant there instead of Kakashi. Tenzou flipped up to his feet and whipped his head around.

Where the hell was he...

Tenzou got his answer in the form of his foot being captured below him. He barely had a chance to yelp as he was yanked right through the wooden floor and smashed down onto the balcony below. He didn't even think, just rolled quickly onto his side and burst to his feet. Kakashi was there in an instant, and Tenzou just managed to block a punch to his stomach. The two of them exchanged blows swiftly, so fluid and fast their limbs seemed to blur.

Kakashi suddenly surged forward and shoulder tackled Tenzou. The mokuton user caught him, but the force knocked them both off of their feet. Again, they fell, the surface coming up to meet them no longer wood but solid ground. They landed in the street, Tenzou on the bottom and Kakashi on top of him. The two of them were almost nose to nose, panting heavily with their eyes locked.

Both their bodies felt like they were on fire. They stared into each other's eyes; unable to move, unable to look away. There was that heavy gravitation between them, like their bodies were magnetized and being pulled towards one another. Suddenly, Tenzou realized they'd both moved closer and their foreheads were pressed together. He could faintly feel Kakashi's breath on his lips.

"Tut, tut! You young shinobi."

They both jerked away and glanced to the side. An elderly lady was shaking her head at them, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Keep the sparring to the training grounds, really!"

Kakashi got to his feet immediately and looked behind him.

The wooden stairwell and all the balconies associated with it were smashed in two.

Tenzou had gotten to his feet in the meantime and bowed low to their patronizing guest. "We apologize; we got a little carried away. I'll fix it."

Kakashi followed suit. "Sorry to disturb you."

The old woman sighed lightly and walked away. "My nephew is a chuunin; I know all about it."

The two captains watched the woman mutter to herself as she vanished into the crowded street. A heavy silence seemed to fall between them. Tenzou's body was still ringing and his lips tingled slightly from where he was sure he had almost felt Kakashi. Neither of them looked at each other, and both shifted with uncertainty.

"I should probably go." Kakashi concluded.

"Ah, right. I'll tend to the damage; it won't take long."

"Thanks."

There was another moment of silence. The two of them finally looked at each other and smiled a friendly parting smile. Kakashi formed his signs and disappeared.

Tenzou let out a long, hard breath.

Wow.

What the hell...

He had never been so thankful for extra work in his life. Exerting chakra was just what he needed at the moment.

He couldn't shake desperately wishing that they hadn't been interrupted; interrupted from something he was wondering if he'd imagined or not. He had to stop trying to kid himself; he was intensely attracted to Kakashi. He sensed something from his Senpai for sure, but he didn't know what to do about it. Their sparring match had been...well. It felt like working off pent up sexual energy. He knew he was terrified to say anything to Kakashi, as embarrassing himself in front of a superior he respected so adamantly was out of the question. Even if...well. It felt like Kakashi was initiating most of the playful interactions between them. But, maybe he was just having a bit of fun. Kakashi was, as he'd thought to himself numerous times, a hard person to read.

He'd just...forget about it and fix the damage they'd caused. He was just complicating his life for nothing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Teehee.

Sorry for such short chapters, but I have REALLY limited writing time. It's the only way I can update fairly regularly. Hope you guys liked :D


	4. Chapter 4

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day at training was like most others. Well, with the exception of their distinct lack of playful interaction. Tenzou knew it was coming, but as much as he hated it, he was just as responsible for it. He couldn't help but be terrified of ruining their relationship. He THOUGHT Kakashi was attracted to him, but he was just making assumptions. Educated assumptions, mind you, but assumptions. He noticed that Kakashi had pulled away from him as well, although he was still as friendly as ever. He continued to respect Tenzou's boundaries and pushed him no farther than was absolutely necessary. However, there was this obvious...wall between them. It made Tenzou a little sad, but he thought to himself that this was a lot better than the horrible awkwardness that could come from pushing someone where they didn't want to go.

By the end of their training session, Naruto still hadn't QUITE gotten it, but he was coming extremely close. Tenzou was definitely impressed by his willpower, and noted with affection that Kakashi seemed proud of him as well. When Kakashi officially called it a day, Naruto sprinted off in excitement. Tenzou began his ritualistic process of winding down and noticed with too much anticipation that Kakashi was approaching him.

"How did the cleanup go yesterday?"

"Ah, no problem at all. Actually..." Tenzou added, his face beaming slightly with pride. "I made it much better than it was before. Really, the stairs were poorly crafted; I don't know how I didn't notice it before. I got a little carried away and added some dragon designs. I'm not sure if my landlord will ever notice, though. My neighbour has had a leaky sink for a year."

Kakashi smiled at Tenzou's excitement with his architecture. He really was a talented thing.

"Sounds like my landlord. I'm starting to think he died and no one told us."

Tenzou laughed, partly at Kakashi's joke, but also at their ease of conversation. He was a little worried they'd lost it. He decided, now that they were talking, to bring up something he really wanted to broach.

"Ah...Kakashi-senpai. Yesterday was fun; you really can stop by whenever you want, even if you aren't particularly bored."

For a moment, Kakashi's eyes flashed with such raw intensity that Tenzou was terrified he'd get a fist to the face. However, as soon as it was there, it was gone, and Kakashi's features melted into an easy smile that reached his eye.

"Thanks, Tenzou. But, I was thinking I'd host next time. I think smashing up your apartment building calls for a change of scenery."

Tenzou prayed his face didn't look as giddy as he felt. Kakashi wanted to continue their friendship. He wasn't even going to try and over think what that meant; he was just going to enjoy it.

"That sounds great, Senpai. Maybe I'll redo your floors while I'm there." Yamato joked.

Kakashi actually perked up at that.

"What? Really? They are getting pretty old..."

"...Uh..."

"Great. Thanks a lot, Tenzou." Kakashi concluded with a bright smile. Tenzou went to correct him, but Kakashi was already signalling to teleport away. Just before he disappeared, his smile turned mischievous, signifying that he was fucking with Tenzou and was enjoying it mightily.

Well. At least everything was back to 'normal'.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

The next day, Kakashi told Tenzou and Naruto not to show up for training. This surprised the mokuton user considering how important it was for Naruto to improve as fast as possible, but Kakashi always had good reasons for his decisions.

He did tell Tenzou, though, to meet him at the ramen stand for an important debrief; which got the wheels in the mokuton user's head spinning like mad. Was it related to why he'd cancelled training? Was something going on in the village?

To add to Yamato's surprise, when he arrived at their rendezvous point Kakashi was already there. Tenzou, unlike the copy-nin's poor students, was used to Kakashi being on time; however, he was never EARLY. Slightly worried, Tenzou approached his co-captain with his hands on his hips.

"Senpai. What's going on?"

Kakashi blinked at him in very mild confusion. "Hmm? Nothing so urgent, Tenzou. No need to be serious."

Tenzou tried to understand what Kakashi's nonchalance meant.

"What did you need to discuss, then...? Why cancel Naruto's training?"

"Oh. Well, Naruto badly needs a break. He isn't going to get anywhere if he's exhausted. As for us, I wanted to talk to you about our plans for tonight."

Slowly, it was starting to hit Tenzou that Kakashi was just being himself; cryptic and misleading.

"Ah. So, the important debrief is what brand of sake we should consume?"

"You say that like it's an easy decision. One store has over fifteen different flavours."

Instead of being annoyed with Kakashi for worrying him (on purpose) for absolutely no reason, he decided to go with it. This was clearly a very prominent part of his friend's personality, and he had spent the first few years of their relationship being dinked around by it. He decided that wasn't going to continue.

"Do you think we should summon Pakkun? He's always so good with tricky situations."

Kakashi sighed dramatically. "He's too exhausted from helping me grocery shop; the vegetables were really heavy. It's been a rough week."

The conversation was so ludicrous, and their tones so serious, that Tenzou couldn't help the warm grin that spread across his face. Kakashi was such a contradiction; he could be so intimidating and deadly, then turn around and be completely ridiculous.

"Poor Senpai. Let's get on with our mission so we can relax; the stress is getting to me."

"I hear you can take sick leave for anxiety."

"Really? Maybe we should continue our conversation, then. I could use a vacation."

"You shouldn't abuse the system, Tenzou."

Kakashi pushed off from the light pole he was leaning against, signifying the end of their conversation.

"Let's get going before you get any more wicked ideas."

Tenzou shot Kakashi a mock glare and the two of them wandered down the street in comfortable silence. The copy-nin finally settled on a brand of sake without too much peril, and in no time they were at Kakashi's apartment.

The two of them settled in easily, despite the fact that Tenzou had never actually been there. He sat in Kakashi's small living area as his Senpai worked away in the kitchen. Yamato took a moment to find his situation interesting...just that morning he'd been worried their dynamic would be over. Now he was in Kakashi's apartment, and it had been his Senpai's idea.

His mind kept trying to make him think more of it, but he vehemently resisted. He had officially convinced himself that he had been imagining things yesterday, and that the strange atmosphere between them had just been embarrassment from getting into their brawl in the first place. They shouldn't have gotten so carried away that they smashed through three flights of stairs.

Tenzou glanced up from his musings to see a small cup of sake held out in front of his face. He took it gently and smiled at Kakashi.

"Thank you."

The copy-nin nodded in response and gracefully sat down next to Tenzou. He pulled his mask down and lifted his cup to his comrades. They clinked their little ceramic cups together and downed their first shot. Yamato had seen Kakashi's face so often by this point that it no longer shocked him, but he still couldn't get over how attractive he was. It was almost a shame for him to hide it.

"I figured we could play some more, since last night worked out so well."

Tenzou snorted lightly as Kakashi reached behind him and pulled out a very familiar looking folded piece of wood. He resisted the urge to toss his glass at his Senpai.

It was the ONE game Tenzou was horrible at. They had played it all the time in ANBU and the mokuton user almost always lost. He couldn't even count the amount of money he'd shovelled over to Kakashi because of that stupid game.

He levelled his Senpai with a look of blatant frustration.

"Really?"

Kakashi tried to look innocent, but Tenzou thought he failed colossally.

"What? I thought it would bring back memories."

"Oh, it does. Memories of how you bankrupt me."

Kakashi had the gonads to actually attempt to look disgraced.

"Tenzou...to think I would take advantage of you."

"Put that thing away, Senpai."

"I promise we won't bet anything."

"Put. It. Away."

"Come on, be a sport."

"No."

"I'll buy you a bottle of sake."

"No."

"Two bottles?"

"...No..."

"Hmm. Two bottles and lunch?"

Tenzou paused. That was a pretty sweet deal...

He sighed.

"Fine."

Kakashi's grin made him instantly regret his decision.

"Great. I'll set it up; have another drink."

Tenzou poured himself more wine while shooting Kakashi a very sour look.

"You just LOVE winning, don't you?"

Kakashi blinked at him innocently. "Who doesn't?"

"No one should like it THIS much."

"You really should give yourself more credit, Tenzou."

"I'm going to enjoy lunch tomorrow."

Kakashi placed the last piece on the board and grinned.

"Shall we?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

With an almost childlike pout, Tenzou tossed his final pawn onto the board.

"Do you feel good about yourself, now?" He woozily spat at Kakashi, utterly frustrated.

The copy-nin's response was to casually move his little triangular chip into place.

"You really think the worst of me, don't you? I win. 13 times in a row."

Tenzou downed the last of the sake. "I don't want to play anymore..."

"You said that 13 play's ago."

"That's because I DIDNT want to play."

"Maa, Tenzou. Such a sore loser."

Despite his thick drunk haze, Tenzou had enough sense not to respond to that. Instead, he crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch.

"We're done."

With a shrug, Kakashi packed up the board. "Alright. It was getting dull anyway; winning all the time."

Tenzou kicked at him. Kakashi actually didn't move and Tenzou's foot connected with his knee.

"Oww."

"Stuff it."

When the copy-nin had finished putting their glasses and the game away, he crouched in front of Tenzou with a knowing grin.

"You don't look like you're in any shape to go home."

"Am I going already?" The mokuton user asked in confusion.

"No, not yet. But you polished off most of that bottle yourself; I don't think it's a good idea at all."

"You...YOU'RE the one who-"

"Now, now. We're both adults; let's not point fingers."

Tenzou scoffed and just gave in.

"Alright, fine. I won't go home. What do you want to do now?"

Fluidly, Kakashi rose from his crouch to stand over his kouhai. Tenzou noted that his Senpai was obviously not even buzzed, while he was pretty drunk. He wondered if that was on purpose or not. As if Kakashi hadn't had enough fun at his expense...

"Maybe a movie?"

"Ah...really?" Tenzou wasn't expecting that. Kakashi didn't really seem like the kind of person who watched movies. There weren't really THAT many of them around; maybe a couple came out per year, but he didn't know many ninja who indulged. They didn't usually have the right kind of mindset to get lost in fantasy.

He suddenly remembered the books Kakashi was always immersed in and wondered how he'd ever thought his Senpai wasn't a movie person.

"Sure."

Without another word, Kakashi opened the cabinet in his living room to reveal the TV. It didn't look like it was used often, as Tenzou originally expected. However, his Senpai pulled a pretty fresh looking cassette out from a pile of books and pushed it into the VCR. When Kakashi was finished, he sat down next to Tenzou again and began clicking the remote at the buzzing tube.

"New investment?" Tenzou asked quietly as he nodded towards the T.V.

"It just came out last month. It looked interesting, so I bought it in case I had the time to watch."

Tenzou nodded absently in agreement and slunk down on the couch, lying in a position only one inebriated with alcohol could find comfortable. Kakashi noticed with an amused smirk.

"It's at least two hours long, Tenzou."

"Mm hmm."

"You may want to sit up."

"M'tired."

"I'll sit in the corner; you can have the rest of the couch."

Kakashi shifted over so he was against the armrest. Tenzou picked up on what he meant and sat close to his Senpai, putting his feet up and laying them over the other two cushions.

"Huh. That's way better."

The movie began, so the two stopped talking. At first it was enough of a distraction for Tenzou to stay awake, but half an hour into it he felt his head begin to nod. He didn't want to fall asleep while spending time with Kakashi, so he forced his eyes open. This only worked for the first ten minutes or so, but eventually, the mokuton user lost to the powers of alcohol. He softly, slowly fell asleep, and as he did, he leaned more and more heavily on Kakashi. The copy-nin flicked his eyes down to Tenzou and smiled. He made no move to wake him up, or shift him off.

Eventually, Tenzou's head was resting on Kakashi's shoulder, one of his arms draped across the copy-nin's lap. Kakashi leaned on Yamato in turn, and their bodies slotted together in a way that was natural and comfortable. Kakashi continued to watch the movie, but he found he couldn't concentrate. He kept looking down at Yamato; at his soft, innocent looking face. He looked adorable in the way he often did when he was being open and trusting. Maybe that was one of the things Kakashi liked so much about this moment...Tenzou being so comfortable with him.

Slowly, Kakashi bent his head, intent on studying Yamato's face. He was drawn to his lips...they were slightly parted, and just a little red from drinking. He couldn't believe how strong the urge to kiss him was. He felt like a huge creep; Tenzou was asleep and totally defenceless. Not to mention he had FAR more sake in him then Kakashi did. The fact that they were together this way was because Tenzou was drunk, so he shouldn't take advantage of it.

But...he'd never felt so drawn to anyone. So relaxed, so at home. Kakashi was scared of the possible repercussions, scared of the fact that he wanted to touch Tenzou so badly. If he allowed himself to fall prey to his urges, what would he do if Tenzou didn't like it? What would he do if he DID? He had a feeling...the way Tenzou looked at him sometimes...

Perhaps that was the scariest part. That Kakashi knew, deep down, that Tenzou would want it. Thinking about it did frighten him. He didn't know the first thing about...anyone...

So, why the fuck wasn't he stopping?

Kakashi just could not comprehend what came over him, but he very softly tilted Tenzou's head up by his chin and placed a whisper of a kiss on his lips. In shock at his own actions despite his internal monologue, Kakashi inhaled sharply against Tenzou's mouth. As he went to pull away, praying silently that his kouhai was still sleeping, he felt the smallest of gasps come from the lips beneath his.

Tenzou opened his eyes blearily and stared at Kakashi, expecting him to be as close as he'd felt. Except, the copy-nin was watching the movie casually, his pose exactly the same as he remembered the last time he'd seen him. But...he could have sworn...

Didn't something...or, someone...

Oh, man. Was he having hazy drunk dreams of Kakashi kissing him when his Senpai was RIGHT there? Tenzou turned a furious shade of red at the thought of making some kind of embarrassing sound and not realizing it. A couple more seconds of looking at Kakashi quelled his worries, however. The copy-nin looked relaxed and into the movie. It didn't look like he'd moved at all.

"Ah...Kakashi-senpai..."

The man in question blinked and glanced down at Tenzou with the barest of movements.

"Hmm?"

"...Uh..."

Suddenly, Tenzou had no idea what it was that he was trying to say. He tried to think, but he was too confused. Kakashi saved him the embarrassment by patting his own shoulder lightly and smiling at Tenzou.

"Go back to sleep; you look a little out of it."

He wanted to argue, but Tenzou realized he had no argument. So, instead of potentially make a fool of himself, he gently laid his head back on his Senpai's shoulder. In no time, sleep claimed him again.

Kakashi watched his kouhai doze off with a hard frown. He felt like a bit of a dick...but he couldn't help it. He was definitely into Tenzou in a very real way, and he had no idea what to do about it. A very big part of him wanted to wake Yamato up and kiss him again, to see what his reaction would be. He realized he wanted him to kiss back. He felt a sizzling yearning in his abdomen at the thought of what could come from that...

He turned back to the movie, but barely paid attention to it.

He needed to figure his shit out.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a good thing Naruto was so used to entertaining himself, because he sure wasn't getting much attention at this particular training session.

Kakashi and Tenzou were so distracted by each other that they could hardly focus; and yet they barely talked. They were both in their own worlds of confusion, snapping out of their mental turmoil to gaze longingly at each other and then look away in time for their heads to switch positions. If the young blond ninja was even marginally more observant, he would have picked up on it around ten sessions ago. However, Naruto had the perception of burnt toast, and remained oblivious to the nuclear fusion levels of sexual tension going on between his two sensei.

"Oooiii, Kakasenseiiiii...my hand is starting to burn, it's never done that before..."

"Mmm?" Said shinobi glanced up from 'reading his book' in question.

"My hand! Look at it, it's sizzling..."

Kakashi did look, for barely a moment, before continuing his staring match with the printed words in front of him.

"That's normal."

Naruto looked frustrated.

"How can it be normal if it's never happened before?"

Kakashi flicked his eyes up.

"Have you ever been stung by a bee?"

After thinking for a second, Naruto responded. "Well, no..."

"But it's normal, isn't it?"

"...Yes..."

"So. Things that haven't happened to you before can be normal."

Naruto tossed him a saucy look and turned back to his clones.

Without another word or thought, Kakashi's eyes roamed back to his page. Yamato watched him with a smirk, amused by how easily his Senpai dealt with any situation involving brain power. It was almost like he didn't have to think; intelligence just came to him as naturally as breathing.

He realized, almost with an audible sigh, that he found it overwhelmingly attractive.

Tenzou had no idea what to do with himself. He tried to pinpoint the moment he became so engrossed with Kakashi, but couldn't do it because he realized the roots went back to their ANBU days and he really didn't want to go there. That was some weird inner psyche jumble that he was nowhere near prepared to untangle.

"Tenzou!"

Yamato jerked up in time to see a clone begin to transform. Cursing himself, he pressed his palm to the ground. As usual, his wooden dragons soared into the sky and crashed down on the ferocious clone, pinning it to the ground and suppressing the demon.

When the situation was under control, they all breathed a sigh of relief and regained their usual positions. Naruto looked a little exhausted, but he continued training with vigour.

The other day, they'd been told that Asuma had died. The funeral was incredibly tragic and Tenzou had been moved by the display of affection so many people had for the deceased jounin. He didn't know Asuma THAT well, but he respected him and liked what he had experienced of his personality. Tenzou could tell it affected Kakashi, although the copy-nin played it cool in his usual style. He and Asuma had been classmates; comrades since they were children, although who knew when they had actually become friends. From what Tenzou remembered of Kakashi in their ANBU days, it took the young shinobi a while to really make 'true friends', or allow people into his heart.

When Naruto was so worn out he couldn't physically continue training, Kakashi stuck with him to make sure he had the energy to get home. Tenzou decided that would be a good time to leave and began dismantling his intricate jutsu. However, just as he was about to teleport away, Kakashi appeared directly before him.

"Ah!" Tenzou yelped, jerking back slightly before he sighed in slight embarrassment. "Senpai..."

"Sorry." Kakashi chuckled; clearly not sorry at all. "I just remembered I have something important to discuss with you." After a pause, Kakashi smirked. "And it is actually important this time."

Tenzou couldn't help but smile as well, remembering all the excuses Kakashi had made to talk to him.

He stopped that train of thought before it got too ahead of itself.

"Alright, Kakashi-senpai. What is it?"

Suddenly, his fellow captain seemed to wilt. Tenzou surmised that perhaps he was finally going to address Asuma's death in some way, as Kakashi looked pretty dark at the moment.

"Chances are I'll be going on a mission tonight."

Tenzou blinked in surprise. "Oh...?"

"I'm 100 percent certain that team 10 will try and avenge Asuma's death. Shikamaru hasn't been seen in 24 hours by any of his friends, and I can easily guess why. However...his mourning won't last. If it's not tonight, it'll be tomorrow; he'll rally his team together and they'll hunt down the Akatsuki who are responsible for Asuma's death and try and take them out."

Tenzou's jaw clenched hard at Kakashi's words. That was the worst idea he'd ever heard.

"How could they possibly stand a chance...?"

"Well. Shikamaru is brilliant, and they have excellent team work. However; you're right. They'll probably fail and pay the ultimate price. That's why I'm going to go with them."

Two distinct emotions passed through Tenzou like a bolt of lightning; affection and fear. Kakashi was, truly, a kind hearted person. He had probably figured this all out after he'd heard about what had happened, and intended to help them from the beginning. Yamato also got the distinct impression, knowing his Senpai as he did, that he was doing it for Asuma as well. Tenzou was sure that a big part of Kakashi wanted to avenge his comrades' death.

The fear, however, was starting to win out. Those missing nin were S-class, and they had murdered an extremely capable jounin who had three very capable chuunin with him. Kakashi was certainly stronger than Asuma, but would that be enough? Kakashi and three chuunin, barely out of the academy, against two powerful S-class?

"Tenzou."

Yamato locked eyes with his Senpai at the softness of his voice. Kakashi could obviously read the worry in the mokuton users features; he smiled gently at his kouhai in an attempt to placate him.

"I have a lot of faith in Shikamaru. I'm certain he'll come up with something, based on the information he gathered during his fight with the Akatsuki. When it comes to that group, information is always key. They seem to have the upper hand in the beginning purely based on ignorance of their abilities. Once we know what they are, we can defeat them."

Tenzou took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself and trust Kakashi. He'd gotten out of way worse situations than this.

"Alright, Senpai...but what of Naruto's training?"

"I'd like you to continue with him. If he figures it out, come with him to back us up. Hopefully, we won't need it."

Anxiety was starting to well in Tenzou's gut again, and he prayed it wasn't obvious to his Senpai. He meant no insult at all to Kakashi, whose skill he obviously respected; but he was really worried.

"Ah...of course. I'll do my best with him. I think he's very close, so we probably won't be long in joining you."

Despite Yamato's casual tone, Kakashi seemed to be dissecting him with his soft gaze. The mokuton user did not like the knowing way he was being unravelled; he didn't enjoy being read so easily.

"What's the matter, Tenzou?"

Damnit.

"Nothing."

Kakashi's mask twitched as his lips flicked up.

"That was a pretty loaded 'nothing'."

Tenzou ducked his head, his cheeks burning slightly. He wasn't going to admit he was worried no matter how much Kakashi bugged him.

"It's nothing, Senpai. Good luck with your mission; we'll be with you as soon as we can."

Silence followed, forcing Tenzou to glance up as non-nonchalantly as he could muster. Kakashi was still watching him, his eyebrow now quirked in question. He seemed to know something without Yamato having to say anything, and the wheels in his head were obviously spinning.

But then, he seemed to return to his usual casual stance almost without thought.

"Alright, then. Take good care of Naruto!"

With a friendly wave and his usual bright smile, Kakashi spun on his heel, stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk off the training grounds.

Yamato watched him go with panic and confusion.

Wait. Really? That was it?

Was he doing this on purpose? Somehow, Kakashi always knew how to get to Tenzou. That had to be it. He wouldn't react.

He wouldn't.

But what if Kakashi was gone for a long time? What if he never came back? Considering how close they'd gotten, this was a pretty shitty goodbye.

What was he supposed to say, though...?

Tenzou realized Kakashi was quickly walking out of ear shot, and if he was going to act, it had to be now. The farther away his Senpai got the more ridiculous he would look.

"Ah...wait!"

Yamato winced when he heard his own voice. He hadn't even fully made the decision to speak, it kind of just happened on its own. Kakashi stopped instantly and turned his head slightly; just enough to see Tenzou behind him.

"Yes?"

Well. He HAD to say something now.

"Err...I was just thinking of...sending you off with some dinner. To commemorate the end of Naruto's training as well, since you won't really get to see it."

Well. That sounded plausible.

With just a moment of hesitation, Kakashi's face warmed and a smile spread across his lips.

"Sure."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They began their meal in silence, as both of them were unsure as to what to say or do. Tenzou was frustrated with himself for acting so emotional, and Kakashi was struggling to control himself from doing something he was terrified he'd regret.

Eventually, the loaded silence was too much for both of them. They suddenly turned to each other at the same time, both their mouths open to speak. Stopping short, they stared at each other with their jaws slightly agape for just a moment before bursting into relieved laughter. The tension effectively cut, they began to chat amiably about the mission and what Kakashi knew of the fearsome Akatsuki from his own encounters with the deadly organization.

"Do you really think it's best to let the kids go with you, then?"

Kakashi sighed, obvious stress in his breath. "It's going to be very dangerous, but there's no other choice. Asuma was dear to all of them, especially Shikamaru. They aren't going to let go of his death without doing something about it first. Trying to stop them will get them killed, because ultimately they'll go on their own. Tsunade herself won't be able to stop them; Shikamaru would rather be banned from the village then pass up an opportunity to avenge Asuma."

Tenzou nodded in understanding, but something was happening inside his chest that he didn't like. He was starting to realize he really had no one in his life who he would be THAT distraught over losing. Also, there was no one who would be that sad if HE died. He would have a funeral like every other deserving shinobi, and people would show up, but there wouldn't be a team of devoted ninja suiting up to avenge his untimely death. Was that because he and all his comrades were older, and realized that dealing with loss was part of being a ninja? Or...was it just because he had no real bonds?

Tenzou suddenly thought about Kakashi and how tied to him he was beginning to feel. He'd always admired his Senpai, but would he have risked his life recklessly to bring any killers he may have had to justice? He thought about it, and realized that he would desperately want to, but it would depend on the circumstances. Did that make him a bond? Would Kakashi do the same for him?

Tenzou's thoughts began to bear down on him to the point where he felt a physical weight on his shoulders. Unbeknownst to the mokuton user, Kakashi was watching him intently. Yamato had gone from chatting happily to staring into his food with the most grim expression Kakashi had ever seen on his kouhai's face. This was similar to his change in attitude when he'd originally brought the mission up on the battle field. Clearly, something was wrong.

"Tenzou. You're going to make it rain soon."

As Kakashi predicted, Yamato snapped back to reality and flushed brilliantly at his former captain.

"Ah! Sorry, Kakashi-senpai. Please, don't mind me. Continue with what you were saying."

"I was done speaking, Tenzou."

"...Oh. Right."

Kakashi smirked at his kouhai's frazzled appearance.

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" The copy-nin asked quietly.

Tenzou's face hardened and he turned away, glaring into his plate. "Because it's ridiculous."

Kakashi's expression softened as he watched his friend struggle with himself. If it was one thing the copy-nin hated, it was seeing people genuinely upset.

"Ridiculous isn't a word I would ever use to describe you, Tenzou."

His Senpai's soft kindness pulled Yamato out of his self-depreciating whirlpool of thoughts. He couldn't help but gaze at Kakashi in barely disguised hope; wondering if it really was okay to tell him everything he was thinking. He did feel ridiculous, but maybe he'd just been avoiding having this conversation with himself, or someone else, for far too long.

"I just..." He began, but stopped with a frustrated exhale. He had no idea how to say what he needed to say without sounding utterly childish.

Tenzou chanced another glance at Kakashi and found his Senpai watching him with warm patience. It gave him what he needed to continue.

"I think I'm starting to realize...how...alone I really am?"

Tenzou's last words came out almost with a wince, because they sounded so unbearably pathetic to his own ears. The only thing that made him feel marginally comfortable speaking his mind to Kakashi was the conversation they had had about ANBU and how Kakashi had been lonely there. Perhaps, if he'd been lonely at one point, he could understand Tenzou now.

Except, Kakashi's expression suddenly became so hard that Yamato barely resisted scooting away on the bench. Tenzou took that as his cue to leave, reaching into his pocket for his wallet far too quickly and nervously for his own liking.

"Anyway, I think I'll just head back and-"

"Stop..."

Yamato froze. Kakashi's expression had returned to its original softness, and he looked incredibly apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Tenzou. I realize I must have looked...well, I just didn't realize. Let's go for a walk; I'll pay for dinner."

The mokuton user was so taken aback he couldn't even argue that he had originally intended to pay. Before he knew it, the bill was settled and Kakashi was leading him out of the tiny restaurant with a gentle hand at his elbow.

When the street they were walking on became fairly sparse of the general public, Kakashi continued their conversation.

"You shouldn't be ashamed about feeling lonely, Tenzou. Our path can be a solitary one, especially in ANBU."

The mokuton user glanced away, suddenly feeling closed off from talking about his inner workings.

"You're right. I have nothing to complain about, really."

"That's not what I meant." Kakashi interjected softly. "Actually, I've realized that it doesn't have to be lonely. You can choose to let people in."

Now, Tenzou had to look at his Senpai. Kakashi's gaze bore into him, so strongly that the younger shinobi stopped walking without realizing it. His comrade was digging into his soul and trying to pull out what he needed to know, and Tenzou was so mesmerized he let him pry as much as he wanted.

"What do you want, Tenzou?"

"I..."

The question floored the mokuton user. He was starting to realize what he wanted, but was terrified to try and word it.

He'd never felt so vulnerable in his life; Kakashi seemed to have him pinned to the wall by his heart with very little effort. Tenzou could not understand what it was about the copy-nin that gave him such power. No matter how much he grew, no matter how strong he got, he was always trumped by Kakashi. He'd thought he was much less naive then he was in his ANBU days, but his Senpai made him see his weak points like a glowing red target. It was frustrating, but it was something else, too...

"You're safe here, Tenzou." Kakashi whispered, and Yamato realized they were standing much closer to each other. Their bodies were magnetized again, drawing closer together on their own accord.

"You can tell me whatever you want."

Blearily, Tenzou glanced to the side. They were no longer in the street, although he wasn't quite sure where they were. At some point, Kakashi had either led them somewhere private or teleported them away. It shook Tenzou slightly that he had no idea which one it was.

"I..." he began again, stopping to lick his lips; his mouth was dry and it felt like someone was squeezing his lungs. "I just...want someone to care, I guess...I don't want to die and...be forgotten."

Tenzou vaguely registered Kakashi's vest coming that much closer to him. His mind felt like a ball of cotton, and for some reason, he could see nothing but his Senpai's face. It was like being hypnotized.

"You would like someone to avenge you, too?"

It snapped Tenzou out of his phase to have his mind read so thoroughly. He jerked back, hitting what felt like a stone wall. Maybe he'd pulled them aside, to an ally?

"No! I just...I want someone to _want_ to...who would care enough. Right now, I have no one; I'd just be a sad memory. Eventually, I'd just be a vague recollection; 'that guy with the mokuton who died however.'"

The gentle smell of Kakashi suddenly assaulted his senses in a way that drowned out everything else. They must be so close...

"I understand." Kakashi began, his voice low and soft. "For the longest time, I wanted to be in a bubble. I wanted to miss no one, and for no one to miss me. I hated the feeling of knowing death; of having a person be just a memory. I didn't want it again and I wanted no one to go through that loss on my account."

Tenzou felt himself pulled in by every nerve in his body. Kakashi, who used to be so far from him for every reason the copy-nin just described, was now closer than ever. He never wanted to leave this moment; he felt cushioned on all sides by his Senpai's presence.

"What do you want now?" Was Yamato's hoarse reply.

"The opposite; I want someone to know me."

The way Kakashi's eyes seemed to pierce into his heart when he spoke made Tenzou lose his ability to think. The only thing that penetrated the fog of his brain was that the gap between he and Kakashi was gone; they were suddenly toe to toe and he had no idea when it had happened.

Their lips touched so gently it took a second for it to register. It felt like someone poured liquid fire into his abdomen; just one powerful burning sensation at the realization that he and Kakashi were kissing. His Senpai; who he'd admired from afar, who he'd always trusted despite his sometimes devious attitude. Kakashi's lips were so soft, and his kiss was so gentle, that Tenzou felt like he was floating.

They broke apart for just a moment before their mouths joined again, this time harder and more sure. Vaguely, Tenzou hoped they weren't standing in the middle of the street. He realized he wouldn't stop even if they were, and felt sort of rebellious in a very refreshing way.

The taste and feel of Kakashi was indescribable; it was like being intimate with something that had seemed impossible to touch. Their lips danced around each other, over each other; firm but still slightly hesitant. He realized he'd pressed his chest against his Senpai's only after it happened, and in response, Kakashi gripped the front of his vest so intensely Tenzou felt the fabric pull against his sides.

"I don't know what to do..." Kakashi breathed against his lips. Tenzou realized his Senpai was having the same conflicting thoughts as him; he never wanted to stop, but where to go from here? He decided to ask himself the question that had gotten them into their current state: what did he want?

He opened his eyes and flicked them up to Kakashi's. His Senpai's gaze told him everything; he wanted Tenzou, but he was holding himself back. Suddenly, he realized they were hesitating for nothing. They both wanted each other, they were both adults, and they both deserved to have what they wanted. How hard would it be to figure out the rest later?

Without taking his eyes off of Kakashi's, Tenzou slowly reached out and gasped the top of his vest. He felt his Senpai stiffen, but he knew it was from excitement; his eyes danced as they bore into Tenzou's. The mokuton user found the zipper tucked neatly under the padded armour, and in one sharp movement, he yanked it down. It only made it half way between the top and bottom of Kakashi's vest before Tenzou's arm was seized and his lips were claimed again.

He felt his heart smash into his throat when instead of a solid wall he was suddenly tossed onto a soft bed. His blurry vision registered Kakashi kneeling over him, his movements suggesting he was ridding himself of his clothing. Instantly, Tenzou was sitting up and doing the same. Their vests were tossed, their shirts yanked off almost simultaneously. When they stood to remove their pants, it was like someone pushed them from behind. Coming together almost automatically they kissed hard and fast, their bare chests touching and burning against each other. It felt like every nerve in their bodies were melting down and losing control. They needed everything at once, but a strong voice in their heads urged them to savour each other.

They fell back against the bed once again, and took the moment to quickly remove their last frustrating barrier of clothing. They locked eyes as they undressed and became lost in each other's figures, eyes roaming over hard muscles and strong limbs; limbs which had snuffed out countless lives.

When they were both naked, the vulnerability instantly cleared their minds. Kakashi slowly crawled over Tenzou, stopping when their faces hovered over each other. For a while, they just took each other in. The mokuton user raised a nervous hand to Kakashi's chest and dragged his finger tips over the swells and dips of his muscles. He was awed by how attractive Kakashi was; or, how attractive he found him to be. He wished he could have seen him like this more often, and he wondered when he'd ever see it again.

His Senpai responded by dipping down and placing a lingering kiss on Tenzou's jaw.

"I could eat you alive..." He purred into his kouhai's ear, and Yamato shuddered hard. With a conviction that must have grown inside of him from pure hazy desire, Tenzou sat up slightly so he could also whisper into his Senpai's ear.

"Fuck me."

Silence reverberated between them for one delicious moment, before Kakashi actually growled and kissed Tenzou so fiercely his teeth scraped against his kouhai's lips. Yamato moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Kakashi, dragging his nails up his back and over his shoulder blades. Their hips bucked and ground together as they kissed, Kakashi's hands winding over Tenzou's strong chest.

Yamato barely had control of himself, and he found he needed to feel some part of Kakashi against him at all times. He rocked his groin into his Senpai's on instinct, his head falling back at the electric pangs of pleasure the rhythmic contact granted him. He found himself panting loudly, but was too caught up to be embarrassed. Tenzou felt Kakashi shift, and then gentle fingers were prodding his entrance. The thought of Kakashi inside of him soon, so soon, had spots swimming in Tenzou's vision.

A hand around his cock jerked him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Kakashi slowly stroking him, his hand twisting around the head of his penis before sliding along his shaft. Tenzou groaned and bit the soft skin under his Senpai's jaw, reaching under to take Kakashi into his hand. They locked eyes again, their gazes laden with lust, as Tenzou moved to match the copy-nins rhythm. Slowly, they pleasured each other, holding the intense gaze they shared until Yamato had to crane his head back and moan. He felt Kakashi kiss his exposed neck and he whispered his name in his ecstasy. They remained locked together, touching one another, until a sharp gasp erupted from Tenzou. He came into Kakashi's hand, and the copy-nin was quick to coat his fingers in his release.

Before Tenzou had regained his senses from his orgasm, he felt Kakashi gently penetrate him with slicked fingers. Once again, he was filled with the gut tightening anticipation of having his Senpai take him. With a gasp, Yamato clenched around Kakashi's fingers and gently rocked his hips into his hand, stroking the copy-nin's length in time with his movements. He heard Kakashi groan softly, and felt his orgasm on his fingers a moment later.

Kakashi grasped Tenzou's wet hand and guided it along his length, coating himself with semen in preparation for entering his lover. The mokuton user watched with arousal as well as bashfulness. He looked to Kakashi with a blush tingeing his cheeks.

"This...is a little..."

"Raunchy?" Kakashi offered with a grin.

"Heh...yah."

"Sorry. I wasn't exactly ready for this." He explained with a sincere smile. "But...I kind of like it. It reminds me of my books."

Tenzou's face fell.

"That's great, Senpai."

Kakashi jabbed his fingers inside Tenzou and the mokuton user gasped and arched his back.

"You seem to like it."

Ignoring the hazy glare Tenzou shot his way, Kakashi continued to slowly work his fingers in and out of his lover. He felt Tenzou clench around him again as he instinctively pushed down against Kakashi. With a soft kiss to his kouhai's jaw, the copy-nin slid his fingers out of his lover, spread his thighs and slowly penetrated him.

Tenzou felt his body explode with longing and anticipation. It felt like every muscle in his abdomen was clenching and sending electric waves of pleasure surging up his limbs. He and Kakashi locked eyes as his Senpai pulled out and slid into him again. Tenzou felt his heart quicken and he buried his head in the crook of Kakashi's neck.

"Oh...Senpai..."

Kakashi hissed and his pace quickened. He dug his fingers into Tenzou's hips and pulled them up, taking him from an angle that had his lover's head arching back to knock against the headboard. Their bodies were burning and they could feel waves of heat radiating off of each other. A pool of warmth was gathering in their groins and Kakashi had to fight to keep himself at a pace that he assumed wouldn't be painful for his lover.

"_Tenzou._.." Kakashi moaned into his kouhai's ear, and the two of them crashed together and kissed with a frenzy they could barely control. Despite his caution, Kakashi began to move even faster, fucking Tenzou smoothly as their lips clashed. Yamato's nails dug into the muscles of Kakashi's back as the fire in their groins spread like lava, Tenzou beginning to feel his limbs going numb. He sunk his teeth into Kakashi's neck and felt his Senpai thrust his hips and pound him back into the headboard in response.

"AH!..haa..."

He could almost feel Kakashi smirking triumphantly against his skin, but could formulate no words, nor did he have any desire for him to stop. He was completely consumed by him, by the fierce pleasure almost painful in his veins. He didn't think he'd ever feel anything like this in his life, and he had a moment of terror where he wondered if he'd ever feel it again. Kakashi took him over and over, their limbs locked together, both of them panting heavily with mounting ecstasy. Tenzou felt almost consumed with pleasure, yet he wanted more of Kakashi. He cried out his desire and his Senpai responded by turning him over and taking him from behind, pushing his body into the mattress with the force of his thrusts.

Tenzou's vision swam and he heard himself scream Kakashi's name. The next instant, it was like a wave of intense pleasure flooded his entire body, slowly draining out after it had singed every nerve. He felt his Senpai's hand grip his hair tightly, then his deep, smooth moan as he climaxed. Their bodies hummed and they panted together, slowly coming down from their orgasms.

When Kakashi gently turned Tenzou onto his back, they exchanged looks of gentle disbelief. They had clearly both wanted it, but now that the passion had died down, both of them were almost in shock that they'd actually done it.

"...How do you feel?" Kakashi asked, almost with uncertainty.

Tenzou found the answer came to him easily, and he beamed up at his Senpai with one of his bright smiles.

"Great."

Kakashi smiled in return, brushing some of Tenzou's unruly bangs from his forehead. He seemed like he wanted to reply with something, but chose not to speak. Instead, he lay down next to Tenzou and the two of them calmed their breath together in silence.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Tenzou woke, it was to an empty bed. At the realization that Kakashi was gone, his heart heaved so painfully he nearly cried out. Taking a moment to just relax and breathe, he calmed himself with the assurance that Kakashi didn't just decide he was through with him; there was a reason for everything he did.

Sure enough, there was a note pinned to the wall with a kunai. It was embedded so deeply that Tenzou guessed it had actually been thrown into the wall from outside the window. When he ripped the note down and glanced at it, his assumption was confirmed; the writing was lopsided and rushed, as if the person had written it while running. He took a deep breath and read it as calmly as possible, knowing it was from Kakashi.

_Tenzou,_

_I'm really, really sorry to leave you like this, but I saw Shikamaru walking down the street in full gear and knew I had little time. I decided not to wake you because I felt like a written explanation would be better than a rushed one; hopefully I was right about that._

_Or, maybe I'm just horrible at explaining myself and chose the 'easier' method instead of standing there like an idiot talking nonsense. That's probably it._

_That is it, actually. You saw me with Naruto._

At this point, there were several lines that were scratched out viciously. Kakashi obviously had a hard time writing this letter, and Tenzou felt a strong, almost overwhelming surge of affection for him.

_Anyway...I guess all I wanted to say is that I intend to come back to you, if you want. Leaving you after tonight was really hard for me; I never wanted to give you the impression that you were merely something to pass the time. Unless that's what you want, which I guess is fine. However, that's not the impression I got from you at all. I think you want me as much as I want you, and I'm tired to making excuses as to why it can't happen. I just want to try it. So...try it with me._

_Kakashi._

Tenzou stared at the letter for a solid minute after he'd finished reading it. Kakashi had basically come out and said exactly what Tenzou had been tormenting himself about; that he wanted Kakashi badly, but kept making excuses as to why it couldn't happen. Now he had the opportunity to have him, and he intended on taking it.

Tenzou folded the letter neatly and slipped it into his vest pocket. He almost couldn't believe what happened, and who it had happened with. He'd just had passionate, unbelievable sex with the last person he ever thought he would even see again after he'd retired. The fact that Kakashi wanted to be with him was so mind boggling it actually made his head spin thinking about it. It was like some kind of crazy dream he felt ashamed of accepting because it was foolish to want it.

However, the letter proved that the Kakashi he'd just been with was NOT the Kakashi he had known in ANBU. This Kakashi was willing to take risks with his heart, and the other Kakashi refused to call a single person in the world is friend, no matter how long he'd known them or how loyal they were.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax enough to go back to sleep. His Senpai was on his way to a very dangerous mission, and Tenzou had no right laying around daydreaming about him. Tomorrow afternoon, he would train with Naruto and do his damn best to help him achieve his goal. He wouldn't be able to rest easy until he met up with Kakashi and made sure he was alright.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	6. Chapter 6

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When both teams returned from their stressful mission, Kakashi was instantly taken to the hospital for chakra exhaustion. Tenzou noticed that Kakashi was able to use his sharingan a LOT longer then he used to, impressing the mokuton user with his senpai's ability to constantly improve himself. In their ANBU days, Kakashi would bust out the sharingan only in the direst of circumstances, and cover his eye as soon as the threat had passed. Now, he fought entire battles with it it blazing between the old scars that framed it, hardly pausing to rest and regain his composure.

Tenzou wondered briefly if it had to do purely with Kakashi improving his use of the blood line limit, or if he was simply less ashamed of having it.

Since he had hardly confronted their enemies and therefore was uninjured, Tenzou retired to his apartment after congratulating Naruto on his incredible accomplishment. The more the mokuton user witnessed of Naruto's power, the more he understood Kakashi having such faith in him. Despite the fact that he didn't exactly have the sharpest mind for technicalities, Naruto always managed to accomplish the unthinkable; he simply had to do it in his own way. You had to respect someone who was forced to twist even the simplest concept around in a way that he could understand, but then succeeded in mastering it.

As Tenzou slowly let himself relax with the knowledge that their enemies had been dealt with and Kakashi was safe and sound, he felt himself wondering about their situation. Maybe Kakashi wouldn't even bring it up...they obviously had MUCH more important things to deal with, as their recent battle spelled out with bright red ink. It probably wasn't the best time for either of them to get involved with each other.

The thought of losing Kakashi right when he had him stung more then he cared to admit, but he was enough of a professional to know that it was the right thing to do.

Surely.

Suddenly, a knock resounded loudly throughout his apartment. In barely a second, Tenzou was up and armed. He took a long, frustrated breath and calmed his muscles. Akutsuki wasn't going to show up at his apartment in the middle of the village; clearly it was not an enemy.

Regardless, he made his way cautiously to the front door.

"Who is it?"

"Still on edge, Tenzou?"

Yamato's jaw dropped in utter astonishment.

Kakashi?

Here? So soon?

Maybe it WAS a trap...

"What's the name of the restaurant we ate at when you beat me at rock paper scissors eight times in a row?"

There was a loud, jovial bark of laughter for just a moment before the answer came.

"The Sticky Fishy. You certainly are paranoid."

Tenzou flushed faintly as he slowly opened the door. Kakashi stared back at him, his arms crossed and his lips clearly quirked up in amusement behind his mask.

"Ah...sorry, Senpai. I just wasn't expecting you; I thought you would be resting."

Kakashi waved him off and stepped inside, forcing Tenzou back a few paces.

"Maaah. I wasn't injured; just worn out. They gave me some chakra, a pat on the back and sent me on my way. They know me pretty well around there."

Shaking his head, Tenzou lead the way into his apartment, swinging by the kitchen to get them both drinks. "Times certainly change; the ANBU medic ward barely knew your code name."

He heard Kakashi lean against the door frame as he poured them some sake.

"My job was a lot simpler back then."

Tenzou glanced up at him, then quickly jerked his head back down as the cup nearly overflowed in his distraction.

"It seems like peace never lasts long in the ninja world, does it?" he murmured absently.

When Tenzou pressed Kakashi's cup into his hand, the two of them locked eyes. He felt the instant magnetic pull that always happened when he connected with his Senpai. It drew them them closer together without moving them at all.

"No..." Kakashi started softly. "Peace doesn't exist with ninja. But, I've realized it can exist between people. I feel peaceful when I'm here."

Something in Tenzou's chest heaved so powerfully it almost sent him flying against Kakashi. It amazed the mokuton user how his body seemed to react without his permission, and yet seemingly to his benefit, when it came to his Senpai.

"Kakashi..." he murmured, truly surprised that he could offer the reclusive ninja so much without understanding how.

The copy-nin took a small step forward, bringing them so close together that the brunette had to flick his eyes up to keep them locked with his partners. He heard a soft clink as Kakashi set his glass of sake down on the kitchen counter across from them.

"I told you I would come back to you, and I meant it." Kakashi continued, and his eyes seemed to burn into Tenzou's with such intensity the mokuton user felt a strong shiver rip down his spine.

"Do you want me?"

Tenzou didn't know if the utter shock he felt was at Kakashi's bluntness or the fact that their conversation was actually happening.

"...Yes..." he heard himself whisper, though he could barely muster the motor skills to open his mouth and produce distinct words. He couldn't really feel the ground anymore either, nor was he aware of his surroundings. Kakashi's eyes were all he could see.

A sudden movement pulled Tenzou out of his hypnosis. Kakashi had pulled his mask down, and the realization caused another thrill to pass unhindered through Tenzou's body with such unmasked force he felt the back of his head gently clunk against the wall.

"Show me."

It took more self control than he thought he had, but Tenzou resisted the urge to do exactly what he knew Kakashi wanted. Instead, keeping his eyes locked with his lovers, he slowly reached into his shirt to pull out a very worn, folded piece of paper from his inside pocket. Kakashi watched him with avid interest as he unfolded it slowly. Without missing a beat, he flipped the parchment around so Kakashi could read what was on it.

Only a slight widening of his eyes gave Kakashi's emotion away: It was the note he wrote to Tenzou the night he left for his impromptu mission.

"How long have you kept that on you?"

Tenzou didn't blink as he answered.

"Since you gave it to me."

After a slight pause, Kakashi's lips quirked up into an irresistible grin.

"Why, Tenzou. I had no idea you were so romantic."

The pout that sprouted on Yamato's face was short lived. Kakashi dipped his head and their lips pressed together gently, as if to recreate the warmth they both felt when in each others presence. Their touch lingered, and when they broke apart, Tenzou realized he was gripping the front of Kakashi's vest. He ducked his head slightly and let go.

"I have to warn you, though..." Kakashi began, but his voice was soft and sweet. "I'm not the easiest person to be with. Sometimes I hide things from people without even realizing why. I still don't understand why I insist on wearing my mask longer then I have to. And..."

Kakashi seemed to choke up suddenly, so he stopped talking. Tenzou waited patiently for him to begin again.

"...I...have a lot of ghosts. And I can't let go of them."

There was a moment where Kakashi's eyes bore so deeply and hopefully into Tenzou's that the mokuton user was too snared with emotion to respond. However, slowly, a smile spread across his lips and his almond eyes shone with friendliness. The worry evaporated from Kakashi's features.

"I already know all of that, Senpai. Your quirks are very apparent."

Kakashi wilted slightly.

"What is also apparent, though, is that you are willing and able to change. It still shocks me how different you are now than you were in ANBU. You've obviously made great strides to be more social, more accepting of peoples friendship. That says a lot. If you're willing to let people into your life, then eventually, you will learn how to let people out of it as well. You're the strongest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing; I'm not worried about your faults. You overcome every single obstacle you decide to; all you need to do is make that decision."

At the shock in his features, and the obvious emotion, it was clear Kakashi had not been expecting a response like that.

"You seem to have a lot more faith in me than I do." The copy-nin whispered.

"Yes, well, that's also been a trend of yours as of late, Senpai. What happened to your arrogance? I remember back when you would torment someone for months if they suggested you lace up your uniform differently."

Kakashi smirked lightly.

"It was a very well placed mask."

The smirk was mirrored by Tenzou.

"I know you have great confidence in your skills as a shinobi, Kakashi. You have the proof to back it up; countless perilous missions accomplished when no one else could do them. Why can't you have that same faith in yourself as a person?"

Kakashi paused, then seemed to inhale a long wisp of breath before he continued.

"What proof do I have of that? I've never been able to be there for anyone."

Now Tenzou looked confused.

"What do you mean? You were there for us. Not one casualty the entire time you were our leader. Not to mention the fact that you're responsible for my improvement, as well as all the other rookies who came and went from your care. And your students now...look at Naruto."

"Tenzou..." Kakashi started, his head lowered. "Please. Let's not talk about this now."

Clamping his mouth shut, Tenzou gazed at Kakashi steadily, and for the first time that night Kakashi refused to meet his gaze.

"Alright." Tenzou agreed, his voice soft. "I'm sorry for prodding. The point is, though...I'm honoured you want to be with me."

Kakashi's eyebrows knit together in a way Tenzou wasn't expecting.

"Why do you like me?"

Blinking in confusion, Tenzou took a step back and hit the wall with a light smack. He 'tsked' himself and rubbed his shoulder.

"Did I offend you...?"

Kakashi's features softened and he glanced up at Tenzou with a slightly pleading expression.

"No. But I want to know."

"Ah. Well...umm..." Tenzou stuttered and glanced down at the floor in embarrassment. How the hell was he supposed to explain himself and not sound completely stupid?

"There are a lot of things about you that I find...attractive..."

"Like?"

Tenzou's head snapped up and he glared at Kakashi heatedly.

"Are you putting me on the spot for fun? Because I won't take it."

A cheeky grin spread across Kakashi's features and he quickly tried to hide it with a cough.

"Sorry. Continue."

Tenzou crossed his arms over his chest and stared defiantly at Kakashi.

"No. You're just going to have to figure it out yourself, or trust me."

A gleam shone in Kakashi's eye as he gazed steadily at his kouhai. He obviously enjoyed his defiance.

"I trust you."

Tenzou's standoffish demeanour melted away, however confusion quickly replaced it. His arms fell to his sides and he looked at Kakashi with slight exasperation.

"Then why did you ask?"

Only a slight pause from Kakashi before he answered.

"I was worried you were honoured to be accepted by Sharingan no Kakashi, and not that you wanted to get to know Hatake Kakashi."

The remaining tension left Tenzou's body as he understood why Kakashi's attitude had changed so suddenly. He took a step forward so he was standing toe to toe with his Senpai.

"I already know 'The Infamous Copy-nin'. I worked by his side for three years, and they were the most influential years of my life. But you can't know a stranger, and that's who the Copy-nin is; he's a stranger. Kakashi-senpai is not, though. When I think of the...warmth..." Tenzou blushed brilliantly, but he managed to hold his gaze with Kakashi's. "...that I feel, I don't think of rank or status. I just think of Kakashi. He's...important to me...and I want-Ahh!"

Kakashi's sudden movement startled Tenzou, and he found himself pressed up against the wall with his lips captured ravenously by the topic of his emotional confession. His body did not hesitate; Tenzou's arms flew around Kakashi's neck as they kissed with an intensity that had the mokuton users head spinning. It felt so incredibly good to be kissing Kakashi, to feel his strong chest, to experience the burning pleasure associated with touching him.

He felt himself lifted slightly off the ground as Kakashi gripped the front of his shirt and pushed him back.

"Come with me." He growled into Tenzou's lips, and the brunette merely nodded mutely in response.

The two of them stumbled backwards until Tenzou felt the backs of his knees hit the side of his bed. Kakashi pushed him forward and he fell back with more dignity then he thought he would. Kakashi crawled on top of him, and the two had a moment where they panted and stared hard into each others eyes.

"Remember; I warned you."

Tenzou laughed and shook his head.

"Warning me doesn't let you get away with any ridiculous behaviour; remember THAT."

Kakashi pouted slightly. "But, I warned you..."

"It's a good thing I already know you, Senpai. You're terrible at selling yourself. I can't imagine you on dates."

Slowly, Kakashi leaned in. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Tenzou's face before he whispered into his ear.

"Thank you for knowing me."

Tenzou turned his head to gaze at Kakashi, and their noses lightly grazed against each other.

"Thank you for letting me in."

Their eyes closed and their lips gently met. Their kiss was slow, soft and full of emotion. Yamato was wracked with the sudden desire to never be anywhere else; he felt like he could happily drown in the taste and scent of his lover. Kakashi had this soft, delicate smell to him that came as a shock to the mokuton user. He had seen Kakashi slaughter dozens of ninja in one go; he never imagined he would smell almost like a soft breeze. It matched his true personality so well Tenzou briefly wondered if he smelt like wood chips.

Despite trying to think positively, he felt his chest tighten with frustration. If only they had more time...if only this had happened when there had been peace. Why did they always have to be together when there were missions to accomplish, when there were more 'important' things than them? Jounin married, had families and retired; the heads of the strongest clans of Konoha were proof of that. What did it take to get to that level? Was it just the luck of the times?

Even though he knew what was potentially to come, Tenzou held onto the hope that they would be alright. Yamato had been alone his whole life; he could wait for Kakashi when he needed to, and surely Kakashi could do the same.

As they made love, Tenzou knew that even if this was all they got, he would never regret it.

END.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry for the late update guys! Work just...man. Insane, lol. It's fulfilling work, but it's insane. I've ended the fic because its pretty much the right time to, but also because I might not have anymore time to work on it. (although every time I say that I mysteriously have more time...)

Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
